


A Promise

by dreadwoof



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, OLD WORK THAT I REGRET PLS DON'T READ, Romantic Fluff, Solavellan, Spoilers, long-ass hug, this is crap but thank you for reading, this was a coping mechanism for me after egg nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwoof/pseuds/dreadwoof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Solas says something he didn't want to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise

 

 

"Inquisitor I…"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to watch him, curiousity seeped into her eyes.

"I'll-" His back straightened in a familiar manner. "During the time that you-" He narrowed his eyes and fingers scratched at his palm.

He took a breath.

"What I'd hoped to say is that I'll... miss your presence here." His voice came out hoarse, resonating an undeniable timbre of earnest.

She remained rooted in place, unable to stop the surprise starting to etch in her eyes. Her chest felt tight when a certain firmness in his gaze struck her. This wasn't the usual route Solas took when her duties pulled her out of Skyhold without him. This wasn't the dismissive nod and the indiscernible look in his eyes as they both fumbled with their goodbyes.

And his use of a contraction was not missed by her. He seldom used it - only in times when words were scarce.

He _meant_ it.

And Solas looked positively betrayed by himself. An air of uncertainty settled as they found themselves staring at eachother, both their eyes widening in an odd mixture of surprise and expectation, locked together. His lips tugged into a slight frown and he turned his head away. With glee she noticed that the tips of his ears had changed shade.

"You have no idea." Her mouth effortlessly formed a smile and she swallowed, "I- I feel the same. More than I can probably express at the moment." she added, unable to stop her smile stretching more and more. Was this his way of revealing his decision on their growing friendship?

Her heart threatened to leap out of her chest when Solas's ears twitched in response and the line of his jaw tightened. She had to leave. Common sense dictated the proper course is to just leave before this takes a turn into an unbearably sweet display of him. She worried what she would do if it did.

This wasn't appropriate regardless of the fact that every fiber of her being claimed it was. What was more is that both of them continuously persisted at whatever game the whims of fate directed, however innocent it appeared at the surface. But she knew better, the thorny path ahead was hers alone.

Still, during those cold, lonely nights in Skyhold her mind would persist to drift to dreams that drew her apostate vividly. From his tall, lean build and the quiet confidence he holds, the fierce glint in his eyes when he talks of tales from his journeys right to the way his voice trails off when he talks- rhythms which make her spine shiver.

A silent warning loomed over her as she recalled his Fade-tongue and the feel of his body pressing against hers. In whatever manner he held himself, he remained her comfort. A safe place.

She took a step back, faltering, silently praying for a Rift to form between them. She imagined Dorian was looking down at their little display, twirling his moustache, and utterly enjoying himself. It's not like he pestered her about how 'grueling and sappy' it was that Solas supposedly stared at her back when she gathered herbs.

She licked her lips. The air felt thicker and her lungs struggled. With one swift motion her tongue darted out to wet her lips, and she saw the way pale blue eyes flickered to them, his expression caught off guard, resulting a stare akin to wonder. In an instant his eyes shifted up to hers, giving away nothing once more.

She felt dread at how quickly the heat on her face travelled lower, deeper as it coiled inside her in a stream of vehemence. And Solas wasn't doing anything except keeping that stubborn, passionate stare trained on her, as if she was the precious feel of salvation to a dying man.

_Fuck it._

Her legs took eager steps towards the rotunda again, a gust of magic slamming the wooden door shut.

She briefly caught Solas putting a hand on the desk, quiet, his body unconsciously retreating.

Yet her arms still found him, fingers grasping at the soft fabric on his back, holding him firmly in place. She put her head on his shoulder. For once she couldn't let him slip away. Not this time.

Solas tensed, not daring to remember the last time he experienced such contact. The sensation of her against him, so close, so... unashamed. It pulled him down with such force. And thus, almost immediately, an ancient resolve utterly breaking before him,  he found himself  wrapping his arms around her in a desperately tight embrace, welcoming the sensation of their hearts thumping against each other in a furious rhythm.

Whether it was a ripple of fabric from the Fade or a simple effect of the moment, she could sense the tender whisper of magic tickling her skin and by the way Solas let out a pleasant sound, it seemed he did too.

Time lingered on in a comfortable silence, all the unspoken words spilling out in the warmth radiating between them.

"I don't ever want this to end." She nuzzled her head under his chin, squeezing him a little.

Her honesty took him aback, again.

"We will have plenty of time for more when you return. I can promise you," he admitted and ignored the lump clawing in his throat. His damned heart betraying him one word at a time.

She pulled back slightly, lifting her head to finally look at him: the soft smile, usually stern eyes now boring into her in raw adoration. He looked completely enraptured. The sight was new, and her breath stopped when she realised that what he showed was undeniable _relief_.

She made to kiss him, but his fingers gently touched her lips. Solas shook his head and his smile grew wider.

"Save it, vhenan." Gentle hands reached to her shoulders. Before she knew, he put his lips on her forehead once, twice, and all those barriers he put up crumbled around him. Them.

"Sweet talker." The light in her eyes echoed her deliberate words, pulling at the strings of his heart with the fresh memory of their kiss. Her plan almost worked if not for the tender pressure of her finger on his lips to stop him from claiming hers.

"Temptress," he growled, making her eyes crinkle in the delight as she laughed.

When they finally parted, he noted the spring in her step and the joyful look she sent him as the door closed between them.

He sighed.

Soon it would open again. And as the fool he was he would let himself get lost into the depths of her. She proved to him a challenge in which he struggled the most.

His thoughts were promptly interrupted as loud cheers boomed above him. Dorian's frame appeared when he leaned over the wooden rails.

"And... scene." He clasped his hands together, "You know I was beginning to worry that you might actually faint for a moment." Dorian's lips twirled up, "And surprise, surprise. You managed to sweep our Inquisitor by her feet. Skyhold will rejoice!"

"I am sure of it." Solas pinched the bridge of his nose, his other hand firmly clutching the edge of his desk. He would certainly not hear the end of his thoughtless concession. As was the natural order of things among the Inquisition.

"Come, join me for a game, Solas." He could hear Dorian already enthusiastically climbing down. "Vague threats and promises of vengeance if heartbreak ensues are more than due, my friend."

With an exaggerated sigh Solas was peeled out from his study. But that wretched smile never left his face.


End file.
